Ender Quest
by Din0kid
Summary: A story about a boy who ran away from a village, only to find out they desperately need his help. Rated T for safety. -Din0
1. The Finding of the Chosen

**A/N**: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic (and hopefully not my last), so I hope you enjoy! :D

I awoke to the bright morning sun shining in my eyes. I squinted, and reluctantly crawled out from underneath the fluffy red blanket on my bed. Getting that bed put me through a lot of trouble. While getting it, I nearly died! Twice! But that story is for another day. I trudged over to the other side of my log cabin (which I made myself), and opened my chest. In there, I dug around for my leather chest plate, ignoring the voice in the back of my head saying, "C'mon! You don't have to go out today! Just go back to sleep!" Once I found my chest plate, I picked up my iron sword from my bedside and went outside. I looked around the plains I lived on. Boy, was I lonely. Come to think of it, it's been about half a year since I've been in contact with another human being. You heard me right- I've survived in the wilderness by myself for half a year. I walked over to the orchard I planted next to my house and chopped down the first birch tree I saw. I destroyed the middle chunk with my fists, which shrunk and flew into my backpack. After that, I went over to the wheat farm on the other side of my house. There were four rows of wheat, each with a vein of water on both sides. _Dangit_, I thought, _Nothing ready to harvest_. I looked at my reflection in the cool blue water. I was well tanned from my hours in the sun, and I had brown hair that nearly covered my blue eyes. I had on my chest plate, some jeans, and sneakers, like always. I stopped staring at myself and heard a scream. Not that of a monster's-A person's. I dashed in the direction of the cry.

Once I got there, I had traveled to the woods near my homeland plains. There I saw a girl with blond hair being pushed into a tree by an Enderman. _Good thing I brought my sword with me_, I thought as I swiped it through the beast's middle, and watched it dissolve into smoke, leaving nothing but a shiny purple pearl. "Thanks," The girl said as I picked up the pearl. "No problem." I replied after getting back up. "But I have some questions for you." I looked out at the horizon. It was nearly nighttime, and that's when baddies like the Enderman come out. "Great." I said. "We'll never get to my house before night fall. We might as well make shelter here." "Ok." She replied, and we began making a small hut.

* * *

"Sir," The guard said, "She found him- the chosen one."

"Let him come," Said a mysterious voice. "We'll be ready."

* * *

**A/N: **Good first chapter, huh? …Yeah, maybe not exactly. Whatever. It was fun to write, and I hope you keep reading!

~Din0


	2. Explanations

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter. I'll try to get these out fast. Ok?

"So," I said after a while of silence in the hut me and the girl made. "Who are you?"

"Sara." She said.

"Ok, now how did you get here?" I asked. The closest village was about 1000 chunks away. That was a VERY large distance to travel. She pulled a pouch from her pocket and dumped the content on the floor. Ender pearls!

"These." She said. "That's why that Enderman attacked me. He wanted the gems of his relatives back."

"Hm," I said, "Makes sense. Now it's time for my last question. Why are you out here, anyway?"

She sighed. "The village. It needs you. There's an evil threatening the land. The mobs are getting stronger. We need you to help us, and since you've survived all this time in the wilderness alone, you must be strong."

I found myself blushing at her comment. Her green eyes seemed to bore into mine, and I finally said, "Fine."

She smiled bright enough to light the whole hut. "Oh, by the way," She said, "What's _your_ name?"

"Jason." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Jason." She held out a hand for me to shake, which I did.

"In the morning, let's head back to my house to get my stuff, and then we can head to the village."

"Ok."

* * *

"Oh, no." The guard said. "She told him!"

"So what? Either way, we shall destroy them all." The mysterious voice chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: ** Yes, I know these are short chapters, but it's just starting. These WILL get longer. I promise.

~Din0


	3. Off to the Village!

"Jason," I heard a voice say. "Jason. JASON!" My eyes popped open.

"Gah!" I said, sitting up. I blinked. Where was I_? Oh, that's right,_ I thought, _I'm in a hut. _

"You're finally awake." Sara said. She wore the same clothes as the day before- black shirt and jeans. I looked at the wall of our hut and started to panic. It was gone!

"Wha- were there creepers? Did they do this?" I asked, looking at Sara. She handed me a diamond axe.

"No, I've been taking it down while you've been sleeping."

"Oh." I got up, and took the diamond axe from her. We had the wooden hut down in no time.

"My house is that way." I said, pointing to the plains.

"Ok," Sara said, "I'll follow your lead."

I walked through the trees with Sara not too far behind me.

"Race ya there." She said as soon as the plains were in sight, and started sprinting to them.

_This'll be fun_, I thought, and started jogging to my house. Only a few seconds later, I heard an explosion and a scream I've heard two times now- Sara's! I raced to her. There she was. I could see her hand clinging to the side of a ravine. Kneeling down and reaching my hand out, I asked, "What happened?" She clung to my hand as hard as she probably could.

"C…creepers." She said as I pulled her up from the seemingly endless abyss. I put her in my lap. She was shaking. Now that I think of it, she's cute. I…I think I like her. But before I could tell her, she stood up and pointed to the back of my cabin.

"Is that your house?" She asked.

"Yep." I said, and we walked over to the front. I opened the wooden door, and stepped out of the way so Sara could get in first. When she was in, I walked over to my chest, closing the door behind me.

"This is a cool house." She said, looking around. "Did you make it yourself?"

I nodded, gathering the contents of the chest into my arms. I can't explain how it happens, but when I take the remains of something I destroy, I somewhat absorb it, and when I want it, it appears in my hand. A few torches, 50 iron ingots, 128 wooden planks, 18 saplings, 40 logs, 16 gold ingots, 61 redstone dust, and one diamond flew into my inventory. After picking up my bed—literally—I got up to leave.

"All ready?" My companion asked.  
"Yep." I said, walking out the door for possibly the last time. I looked at my wheat farm. All of the wheat was nearly ripe. In the orchard, the trees looked their fullest.

"You know," Sara said, "You don't have to come."

I looked over. My thoughts started spinning like a whirlwind. _I can stay here? My life can be normal? No. Don't think like that! The villagers need you. _While the fight was raging on inside my head, Sara stood there, awaiting my answer.

"No," I said after what felt like an eternity of thoughts, "I'm coming."

Sara beamed. "Ok, then!"

I felt my heart racing. _Sh-she's glad that I'm still coming? Does she like me too?_

Before I could come to the conclusion of her liking me or not, she handed me an ender pearl. She threw hers in the direction of the village, as did I.

* * *

"Oh, no!" The mysterious voice shouted. "They're coming!"

"Sir," A servant said, "That's what I've been warning you."

"ENOUGH! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

There was a servant lost that day.

* * *

**A/N:** So, Jason and Sara are going to the village… FINALLY. Anyway, I'm going to have a "Submit your own character" contest, so the details will be in my account description. Until chapter four, seeya!

~Din0


	4. The Mayor

**A/N**: Thanks for the character contest entries, guys! Keep 'em coming! ^^

* * *

A shooting pain flew through my body. I caught my breath as a grunt escaped my mouth. Sara stood there, giggling.

"You think this is funny?" I asked, still in pain.

"You'll get used to it." She said, helping me up. _Used to it? _I thought. _This is going to be fun. _I looked at the array of houses, and found myself gaping. It was definitely better than when I left. The streets were brick, instead of torches showing the way. The houses were beautiful, and much bigger than they used to be. Some were two stories, which I guess belonged to rich or very important people. There was a mining house that seemed to lead into a mineshaft, rather than a hole in the ground that was hard to get out of. Best of all, it was in a clearing in a forest, so they would never run out of wood. Or animals for that matter.

Sara looked at me. "Pretty cool, huh?"

I looked over at her, nodding, simply at a loss for words.

"I'll show you the mayor's house." She said, taking my hand. She led me down the road, past the marketplace (where the food smelled DELICIOUS), armory, and a few neighborhoods, and then stopped at the mayor's amazing house. The masterpiece had a porch with redstone lamps lighting it, and when Sara took me inside, I saw gorgeous paintings, sandstone walls, probably 50 bedrooms, netherbrick floors, glowstone lighting, and so much more that it would take up this entire chapter to mention. We stopped at a room that said "MAYOR'S OFFICE" on a sign in front of it. When we went in, we were greeted by a bald man sitting at a wooden desk.

"J…Jason." He said. "You actually came to help us."

I nodded.

"Good job, Sara." He said, handing her a diamond, which I guessed was her reward.

"Now down to business," The mayor said, turning back to me. His black eyes shined. "First, you need to train."

I was stunned. "Wha- I need to train? I thought you brought me here because you believed in my strength!"

The mayor nodded. "The best can still get better. Anyhow, you'll need a house." He looked at Sara. "May he stay with you?"

I felt my face turn red as Sara said, "Yes, mayor."

When she turned in my direction, I made sure to look away so she didn't see me blushing. Sure, we were in that hut together a few nights ago, but this… this is different, ok? She grabbed my wrist again and hauled me out as the mayor waved goodbye.

* * *

Sara's house was only one story, but it looked as nice as any other house, from what I saw. She took me to the bedroom almost immediately. When we were there, I took out my bed and placed it down on the side of the room opposite hers.

"Got a chest I can use?" I asked, and she handed me one, which I put at the foot of my bed. I looked out the window, and saw it was already nighttime. Sara was already under her covers when I walked past her and into my bed.

As soon as I crawled into my bed, she asked "The village has come a long way since you lived here, hasn't it?"

"Yep." I said, nodding off.

* * *

The owner of the mysterious voice was looking at Jason and Sara through a pool of black sludge, watching them like prey. "Come on, chosen ones. I'll be ready."

* * *

**A/N:** Who else thought Jason was thinking dirty thoughts back there? XD Anyway, did anyone notice the fourth wall breaking? If you look back, you'll probably see it. Also, I'm sorry the characters you guys entered weren't in this chapter! They'll definitely be in the next one!

~Din0


	5. Mega

**A/N:** Be sure to keep sending in those characters, I'll include them all! Although, I need more female entries.

Edit-6/19/2012- fixed a few mistakes, and added the "Mysterious Voice Scene".

* * *

"Hey kid, get up." I heard a voice say. I awoke to a man wearing a gold helmet standing above me.

"Ah!" I shouted, darting up. "Who are you?"

"Your sword instructor. The mayor told me to teach you, since you're supposed to save us. My name's Mega, by the way." The man said.

"Nice to meet you." I said, holding out a hand for him to shake, which he didn't. Sara's bed was vacant, so I figured she was up and about. A look at Mega showed me he was wearing a green T-shirt with one of my least favorite mobs, the Enderman, on it. He also had on grey pants and shoes.

"Ready to train?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I said, and he handed me a diamond sword and chestplate. He took out his sword. "Wait. We're going to train right now?"

"No," He said. "We're going to head down to the arena. The gear's just in case we get attacked on the way there."

"Are you serious?" I asked. "We're not going to be attacked."

He got a faraway look in his eyes. "Ever since I was in the army, I haven't taken any chances."

"You were in the army?" I asked.

He nodded, saying, "Long story. Anyway, I'm the best of the best at sword fighting. If you want to get any better, your best chance is training with me."

With that, he walked out of the room with me close behind.

* * *

Sara was having a normal day. She was walking along in the marketplace, aromas of freshly baked bread and just brewed potions drifting up her nose. With a wooden basket, she walked to the bakery and asked the man for a loaf of bread. He gave it to her in exchange for 4 gold nuggets. Just then, a boy ran into town, a creeper chasing after him. Sara spun around and saw the creeper. She took out her sword and had its head off in an instant.

"Uh, thanks." The boy said. As soon as the boy and the baker made eye contact, the baker walked out from behind his stand and up to the boy.

"What were you doing, Caine?" The baker asked, helping the scared boy up.

"Sorry, dad. It's just, I…" He said, looking down. Sara inspected him. She hadn't seen him before. The boy was wearing a black shirt and dark jeans. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were light grey.

"Come with me." The baker said, and dragged him to the counter.

As soon as I saw the training arena, I knew I'd be finished. It was a gigantic brick building, with one floor of it being human-vs.-human training, and the other being human-vs.-mobs. We were on the latter.

"I'm not sure I want to-" I started, but never finished, for Mega interrupted me by saying, "You'll be fine." And with that, he pushed me into the room for the mob training. I gulped.

* * *

The mysterious voice was laughing, since his enemy was about to die.

"Sir," A servant said, "Why are you laughing?"

The mysterious voice told his servant about Jason's position, and the servant laughed, too.

* * *

A/N: Jason's screwed. XD Hope you enjoyed! Feedback's appreciated!


End file.
